fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
PLOT TWIST: Welcome to Pleasanton
Briefing [[Mayor Brian|'Mayor Brian']] "Sorry about the fisticuffs," the now-dapper Braaaaain begins, "but humans so rarely listen to reason around here. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mayor Brian and I'm in charge of this town." "In light of your rather murderous escapades of late, you've left me no choice but to throw you in jail until we know what to do with you." Summary Escape from jail Walkthrough ...and now you're zombified. And in jail. Dialogue Your cell : Pretty dire situation you've gotten yourself into, huh? : It's not that you're inaccustomed to squalid conditions (*coughMordormscaugh*), but at least you're normally allowed to leave them. : You notice a pile of what you'll generously refer to as linens next to your cut. There's also an entrancing light playing in through the window of your cell. : >>> Take a closer look at the window : That's...Amore? : You draw yourself up on your toes to look out at the moon. At least you have a beatiful night to keep you company. You close your eyes and take a beep breath, drinking in the night air... : ...and a cat promptly lands on your face. : As you pull it off of your face to look at it, it mews at you reassuringly and you notice a note attached to a small vial hanging from the cat's collar. You remove the vial and the cat scurries back out the window whence it came. : (The Cat's Note says: I've been watching you ever since you arrived in our town. Brian means well, so you'll have to forgive him for the whole prison thing. This vial contains a strong sedative that should knock ol' Barney out. Just pour some on a cloth of some kind and hold it over his nose for a few seconds. I'll be in touch again.' -MF'' ) : '''>>> Check out the rag pile : From Rags to... More Rags : Upon closer inspection, the pile of what looked like disgusting, well-worn rags, is, in fact, a pile of disgusting, well-worn rags. Something tells you that you might need one, though, considering the pile's convenience as one of the like only two things in this place. Barney Filthe : "What in tarnation...keep it down in there!" the Deputy outside your cell exclaims, slamming his nightstick against the bars. : "Mayor Brian told me to keep both my eyes on you, ! And as soon as I find my other one, that's exactle what I mean to do!" : >>> Nighty-night, Barn! : Sweet dreams! : You casually saunter up to the prison bars, rag hidden behind your back. Barney notices and approaches you. : "Now, don't go getting any fancy ideas! No one puts one over on ol' Barney Fi-" : You interrupt him by shoving the rag onto his face! In seconds, he's passed out on the floos. You snag the keys from his belt and unlock the cell door, to see the goos Mayor, ever courageous, using this opportunity to dash off towards the Town Square! : >>> Cheese It, the Feds! Delicious Freedom! : You sprint out of Shivshank's into the Mall, seemingly unnoticed. It's time to go to Town Square and chat with Mayor Brian about all of this. Mayor Brian "By george, you managed to escape! You're quite resourceful, aren't you? Well then, considering your new...ahem...lifestyle choice, perhaps we now have common interests." Brian's expression sours. Quite literally, I'm afaid. "Let us turn to more serious matters." Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Pleasanton